Love Interest
by Laynri
Summary: Kiku sang putri vampire yang sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya bertemu Kaito, seorang pelajar yang mencintai Luka, gurunya sendiri...


**- Love Interest -**

**.  
><strong>

Story **© E-61  
><strong>

Original Character **© Yamaha Corporation**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, angin berhembus kencang.. meluruhkan daun-daun dari pohonnya.

Kaito berjalan menahan hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk.

_'Maaf...'_

Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat datar kini memperlihatkan kesedihan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan saat melintasi taman yang penuh pohon prem sebuah suara terdengar.

Suara panggilan namun terdengar begitu halus dan pelan, seakan pemilik suara tengah bernyanyi.

"Selamat malam"

Suara itu sontak membuat Kaito menoleh. Mencari asal suara.

"Bunga musim semi telah memanggil… musim semi… akan datang…"

Kaito terus mencari asal suara, kemudian iris matanya melihat sosok seorang gadis dengan kimono putih sedang duduk manis di atas salah satu pohon yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sedih? Gara-gara cintakah? Hihi.."

Gadis itu melayang turun kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ah.. " Kaito nampak terkejut melihat tindakan gadis itu.

"Kau harus percaya diri… karena kau ini… sangat tampan," gadis itu mengelus pipi Kaito perlahan. Kemudian beralih ke rambutnya.

"Coba rapikan rambutmu seperti ini…"

Kaito hanya terdiam, entah kenapa gadis itu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memandangi gadis itu dengan seksama.

Rambutnya yang merah tampak mencolok di malam yang hanya berisi warna monokromatik [1] seperti ini, kimono putih yang ia kenakan tampak sangat sederhana namun terlihat anggun. Senada dengan tangannya yang sempat menyentuh kulitnya. Dan rasanya sangat dingin.

Dan iris birunya terpaku pada iris merah milik sang gadis yang berlawanan dengannya, warna merah yang terlihat menggiurkan namun juga menakutkan.

"Tuh kan.. jadi lebih gagah…" Ucap gadis itu setelah selesai merapihkan rambut kaito..

Kaito nampak tertegun… sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"A.. anu.. kau.."

Gadis itu menatap lurus ke wajah Kaito

"Kiku.. namaku Kiku.. Kiku Juon… "

"Emmm.. begini—"

"Akan kukabulkan…" gadis bernama Kiku terus menatap Kaito tanpa berkedip.

"Eh?"

"Aku ini bisa mengabulkan impian… dan dari raut wajahmu terlihat sekali bahwa kau punya keinginan yang sangat besar akan sesuatu," sekali lagi ia menyentuh wajah Kaito perlahan. "Datang saja kapanpun kau mau…" Kiku memeluk kaito, kemudian matanya beralih ke leher Kaito. Ia menghisap dan menggigit leher itu, tenaga sang pria seakan menghilang sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima perlakuan gadis yang baginya asing tersebut. Membiarkannya meninggalkan kissmark yang cukup mencolok di kulit Kaito yang putih.

"Aku serius… aku suka padamu… akan kutunggu dirimu…"

Suara bunga dan daun yang bergesekan menjadi saksi bisu dari malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Sakura is fragrant.. spring flowers…"**_

_**"Harbringer of spring.. it's the love interest…"**_

_**"Fragrance of plum flowers… accompany them who already being in love…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito tengah memandang seseorang di depannya dengan penuh perhatian meskipun jam belajar sudah selesai.

"_Sensei_.. bunga prem itu.. disebut bunga cinta ya?"

"Wah… tahu saja kamu.. dengar ya?" jawab seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sambil memperhatikan tumpukan kertas yang harus dia periksa.

"Waktu berangkat ke sini, aku melihat bunga prem… "

"Ada juga yang menyebutnya sakura yang harum… wangi bunga prem pertanda musim semi akan datang…"

Suasana menjadi hening di antara kedua orang itu…

"Luka-_sensei_… kenapa aku ditolak?"

**SRRRK**

Gadis yang dipanggil Luka itu tampak terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, kan? Kau masih anak-anak… pasti ada gadis muda yang—"

"Jangan perlakukan aku begitu!" geram Kaito sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Luka menoleh dan memandang Kaito

"Kau memang anak-anak.. kau kan baru lulus smp.. kalau masih dibiayai orang tua, namanya masih anak-anak… ayo cepat pulang… sekolah sudah selesai, kan?"

**BRUK**

Kaito bangkit dari mejanya dan segera keluar sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, _sensei_…" ucap Kaito lirih.

"Ya.. sampai… minggu depan…" balas Luka sambil melihat kepergian pria bersurai biru dengan tatapan sedih campur bingung.

"Hmm… padahal kau sendiri tahu… dia bukan anak-anak… seperti yang dikira oleh orang dewasa…"

Luka menoleh ke belakang… mendapati Kiku yang tengah duduk di mejanya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Kiku yang sejak tadi terlihat seperti menutup mata kemudian membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris _crimson _yang sangat jernih

"Hei… kalau kau tak mau… berikan saja padaku…"

Luka mundur perlahan, atmosfir di sekitar mereka terlihat berubah.

"K… kau… siapa? Darimana kau masuk?"

"Hihihi… selamat malam, Luka-_sensei_…" Kiku tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luka.

Luka semakin shock.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Penampilanmu…"

"Hmm.. cantiknya… aku suka manusia yang cantik…" Kiku kemudian turun dari mejanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luka

"Jangan… jangan mendekat…"

"_Sensei_… kau mau impian?" Kiku menatap Luka dengan lembut…. Kemudian menyentuh wajahnya.

"Akan kukabulkan… hihi…" Kiku memperhatikan wajah Luka sejenak..

"Cantiknya…" Kiku kembali menggumamkan kata tersebut

"Tanganmu…. Dingin…"

Kiku tersenyum licik

"Tentu saja… aku kan vampire… hihihi… sampai nanti…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu… Kiku menghilang, meninggalkan Luka yang termangu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiku nampak terduduk di atas pohon sambil memandangi langit malam. Rambut merahnya nampak menari bersama hembusan angin.

"Aneh… padahal mereka saling suka…"

Sesosok pria dengan jubah hitam tampak muncul dari bawah pohon.

"Kiku… mereka bukan iblis, jangan ganggu mereka"

"Aku tahu… tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau sekali-kali istirahat dan bermain sebentar…"

Pria itu nampak terdiam.

"Aku haus dan bosan… aku hanya ingin saja"

Kiku turun dari pohon kemudian mendekati pria itu

"Aku kan vampire… aku ingin darah segar… " nadanya terdengar meminta

"Kiku…" orang itu tampak tengah ingin menyentuh wajah Kiku namun ditahan oleh tangan yang bersangkutan.

"Taito… bukalah perbanmu… perlihatkan wajahmu seutuhnya padaku…"

"Saat melihatku… katakanlah… bagaimana wajahku sekarang…"

Kiku menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan Taito menyentuh wajahnya

"Taito… bila aku ingin darahmu, apa kau akan memberikannya padaku…?"

Taito perlahan melepas perbannya perlahan, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya yang ternyata sangat mirip Kaito. Hanya saja Taito menggunakan eyepatch di mata kanannya.

"Kiku… apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan kuberikan meski nyawaku sekalipun… karena kau satu-satunya hal yang paling kukasihi. Jadi katakan saja, Sekarang... apa yang kau inginkan?" Taito menundukkan wajahnya… memandang wajah Kiku dengan seksama.

Kiku hanya terdiam, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Taito

"Taito…"

"Ya…?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.. karena dia terlalu mirip denganmu..."

Taito hanya terdiam sambil memandang tubuh Kiku yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito nampak memandangi kelopak bunga yang berguguran dari jendela yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Vampire…" tanpa sadar ia menggumam

Dan tanpa ia sadari pula seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei!"

Kaito segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa, len?"

Len mengacak-acak rambut Kaito sambil tersenyum jahil

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Dan kenapa gaya rambutmu berubah…? jangan-jangan didandani sama Luka-_sensei_ ya?!"

Kaito menepis tangan Len dari rambutnya

"Bukan itu kok…"

Bayangan Luka kembali terbayang di benak Kaito…

"Aaaahhh… aku nggak mau jadi dewasa… tapi aku mau dianggap dewasa…"

"Huh? Bicaramu kacau banget…"

"Ah, perasaaanku yang kacau…" Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

"Coba saja kau dekati dia lagi… atau mencari penggantinya," Len menghela napas. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pengganti… dari tadi anak itu memperhatikanmu… mungkin dia suka padamu…"

Kaito menoleh dan mendapati Kiku memperhatikannya dari balik pintu kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh… sakit Kaito…"

"Ah, maaf ya.." Kaito langsung melepas genggamannya dari tangan Kiku

"Ng.. Kiku… begini… kau… waktu itu… bicaranya aneh… aku—" Mendadak lidah Kaito terasa kelu begitu iris Kiku mengarah padanya

"Gaya rambutmu bagus… pasti lebih tampan kalau dewasa nanti.."

Kaito tampak kesal dengan perkataan Kiku.

"Apa sih… dewasa…"

"Hihi.. cepat sekali marah, ya…"

Kiku mendekati Kaito kemudian tangannya menyentuh leher Kaito perlahan

"Aku tidak berpikir kau masih anak-anak… aku juga dewasa kok… sudah kubilang kan.. akan kukabulkan impianmu… karena aku menyukaimu…" setelah berkata demikian Kiku tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Apa impianmu…? Ciuman dengan Luka-_sensei_? Mau kukabulkan?"

Kaito kaget mendengar perkataan Kiku, ia pun menepis tangan sang gadis dari lehernya.

"Jangan mengejekku!"

"Hmm… mungkin begini kalau taito marah…"

"Hah?"

"Tidak… maaf ya.. aku tidak mengejek kok… aku suka kamu, itu saja."

Kiku mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya kemudian menarik tangan Kaito

"Ini bunga musim semi… jimat untuk cinta"

Dia meletakkan bunga itu di telapak tangan kaito

"Bunga ini tidak akan layu karena sudah ditetesi darahku… mudah-mudahan cintamu kesampaian…"

"Kau gadis yang aneh…"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian…"

Kaito melirik ke arlojinya

"Gawat… aku harus menemui _sensei_… sampai nanti," tanpa menunggu jawaban Kaito langsung bergegas, meninggalkan sang gadis yang menatapnya dengan lirih

"Kalau dia menolakmu, datanglah padaku…"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Luka memperhatikan semuanya… air mata perlahan keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Walaupun aku sempat menganggapmu demikian… tapi sebenarnya… banyak makna yang bisa terkandung pada kata 'anak-anak'..." Gumam Luka entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIITTT**

"_Sensei_? Apa kau masih ada?"

"Kau telat… sama saja dengan nggak masuk…" Luka membelakangi Kaito.

"Aaa… maafkan aku… ng… _sensei_…"

"Kau bolos gara-gara teman perempuanmu kan?"

"Ah…."

"Dia cantik ya… anak-anak memang pantasnya dengan anak-anak…"

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya

"Lagi-lagi menganggap anak-anak… "

Kaito kemudian melihat ke bunga pemberian Kiku di tangannya sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Usia tidak ada hubungannya—"

Tanpa kaito sadari, Luka mengambil sebuah pisau yang sudah ia siapkan…

"Laki-laki memang pembohong…"

"_Sensei_… jangan-jangan cemburu ya?" tanya Kaito ragu

"Waktu bersamanya, aku juga cemas… suatu saat dia mungkin kembali pada istrinya… begitu pula saat bersamamu… suatu saat… kau mungkin menyukai yang seusiamu… baik dewasa maupun anak-anak semua lelaki pembohong…"

Perasaan cemas mulai menghampiri Kaito, ia pun mencoba untuk mendekati Luka

"Sen—"

Tiba-tiba Luka berbalik dan langsung menghunuskan pisaunya

**JLEB**

Pisau itu tepat mengenai dada kaito. Darah yang keluar memberi warna pada baju dan tangan Luka.

"Ke… napa? Sen…sei…."

Kaito menggenggm tangan Luka sesaat… sebelum tewas seketika.

Luka segera mengambil pisau yang tertancap, sebelum menancapkannya lagi dan mengambil jantung Kaito.

"Semua laki-laki pembohong… mereka tidak butuh hati" Luka menusukkan pisaunya ke jantung Kaito yang ada di tangannya.

Kemudian pisau itu sekali lagi tertancap, kali ini merobek perutnya. Iris biru milik Luka memandang organ tubuh dihadapannya seolah itu adalah harta. Ia menarik ususnya dan memotongnya kecil, begitu juga hati, lambung, ginjal, bahkan tangan dan kakinya juga tak luput mendapat ukiran dari pisau itu. Tidak perduli meski kini sekelilingnya dipenuhi warna merah.

Dalam benaknya, ia justru berada di padang mawar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tiba-tiba Kiku muncul di hadapan Luka.

Luka menoleh. Memandang Kiku dengan tatapan kosong

"Kabulkan impianku…."

"Untukmu yang telah merenggut impiannya… takkan kukabulkan…"

Kiku memandangi tubuh Kaito yang sudah tak bernyawa kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tangannya, bunga prem yang pernah ia berikan padanya kini telah berubah menjadi merah.

"Hihi… prem putih ini… telah berubah jadi merah…" Kiku mencium bunga prem yang telah berubah warna, kemudian ia mendekati luka dan menghisap darahnya hingga habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu? Padahal cinta itu hampir saja datang…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm back with new story…<p>

Ini adalah fic M pertama dan pertama juga di fandom Vocaloid

Maaf kalo ceritanya agak tidak jelas dan berbelit-belit

Well then… review please?


End file.
